Such an internal combustion engine is known from German patent application DE 199 365 34 A1. This internal combustion engine has a tubular high-pressure accumulator that is attached to the internal combustion engine. The special feature of this tubular high-pressure accumulator is that a continuous connection strip is shaped onto the high-pressure accumulator or else there are connection fittings shaped on that are configured with such a width that the bores for connecting the high-pressure lines can be positioned at different places of the connection fittings. As a result, it should be possible to use a high-pressure accumulator part for similar internal combustion engines.